


Comfortable Silence

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A little tete a tete between Steve and his girl.





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My second of 3 submissions into DangerousVikings AU prompt challenge. I chose “I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” with Sugar daddy!Steve.

The cool, crisp white sheets felt good on her heated skin. Her feet swung back and forth in the air as she lay on her belly. Beside her lay none other than Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. The sun had bleached his hair a lighter blonde. His clear blue eyes watched her with a soft smile.  
“What?”  
“Just thinking how cute you were when you stole a Quin jet.”  
She rolled onto her side. “I stole? I seem to recall you being right there with me.”  
He smirked. “Hey, I didn’t touch anything. Last time I flew a plane, I wound up frozen for 70 years.” He huffed out air as she flopped onto his torso then straddled his waist. He bent his knees up behind her and she laid back.  
“Semantics, you were there with me, old man.”  
“Yes, but you were the one that started the plane, put in the coordinates then turned on autopilot and stealth mode.”  
“I was also the one that blew America’s hero in the pilot seat.” His palms skimmed up her thighs. They fell into a comfortable silence.  
*  
That was actually how they’d met. He’d been on stroll through Central Park and had happened to sit down on the same bench as her. She’d been sitting there enjoying the afternoon.  
“Captain Rogers.”  
“Miss.” He’d nodded then braced for the multitude of questions and requests that came after introductions. It didn’t come. She’d let him enjoy his peace and quiet on the bench until someone else recognized him and came up. It became a daily thing, sitting on the bench in comfortable silence. He sat closer each time. Until he finally spoke. “What are you reading?”  
“Poetry today. I finished my book last night and I needed something to clear my mind.”  
“You read a lot?”  
“Yeah, I love books.” She sighed then looked up at him, smiling.  
Steve returned the smile. “Do you want to get a cup of coffee?”  
“I’d like that.”  
*  
Her back pressed up against her door. She had her fingers in his hair and her leg wrapped around his thick thigh. One of his hands rested at her waist, pressing fingertip-shaped bruises into her soft flesh. His soft lips pressed to hers as their tongues glided over and along one another. His body pressed to hers deliciously. She could feel just how much he wanted her. And she was sure he could smell how much she wanted him.  
Steve broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. “I should go.” Yet, he made no move to leave.  
“Please stay, Steve.” Her nails scratched his scalp, making him close his eyes. She seized the opportunity to lean up and kiss and nibble his neck. She reached down with one hand and rubbed his stiff cock through his trousers. “I can feel how much you want me.” His hips bucked involuntarily into her touch. She took his hand from her waist and brought it between her legs, pushing the skirt up. Her lips continued their assault on his neck and collarbone. He closed his eyes. She squeezed his hand between her thighs against her hot, wet cunt.  
He moaned and cupped her through her lacy panties. “Doll, I-“  
“If you’re a virgin, it’s ok.”  
He laughed. “I’m not a virgin, sweetheart.” His fingers rubbed against her before he pushed the panties to the side and touched her. She whimpered, scraping her teeth on his collarbone. His fingers slipped between her wet pussy lips. “Ah doll, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?”  
“Yes, Stevie.” She kissed under his chin, then looking up at him with hooded eyes, she moved back to his lips. “Come inside, make love with me.”  
Steve grew bold and thrust two fingers inside her up to the knuckle, getting him the most delicious gasp. She held onto his shoulders. “Say it again.”  
“Make love with me, Steve.” He thrust his fingers in against her sweet spot, pressing his thumb to her clit. “Fuck, Steve.”  
“Do you love me, sweetheart?”  
She swallowed and nodded. “Yes, yes, I do. I love you, Steve.” She squeezed her leg around him as he thrust his fingers in and out, rubbing her clit up and down with firm, steady pressure.  
“I love you, too.” He smiled. She tried to smile but her orgasm rolled over her and he captured her cry with his kiss. Steve waited for her to come down off the rush of pleasure before he swept her off her feet and carried her inside the apartment.  
*  
His hands caressed her legs higher, moving up over her hips before traveling back down her thighs again. He loved her so much. He also loved taking care of her. His lips twitched at the name she’d given him.  
*  
“You keep paying for things, Rogers and people are gonna think you’re my sugar daddy.”  
He blushed. “Would that be such a bad thing?”  
She leaned up, folding the dress bag over her arm as she placed a kiss on his lips. “I’d rather them think you’re my boyfriend.”  
He scoffed. “Dame like you is way outta my league.” It was her turn to blush. The cashier gave Steve back his change from the dress and they walked arm in arm out of the boutique. His arm wound around her waist and he pulled her close as he leaned down. “Come on, sugar baby. Let’s go back to your place so you can earn that dress.” He placed a kiss to her lobe then scraped his teeth lightly over the soft flesh.  
She turned to face him, biting her lip. “Yes, Daddy.” He blinked in surprise then kissed her quickly and heatedly. They couldn’t get back to her apartment fast enough.  
*  
“Stevie?”  
“Yes, doll?”  
“Does pussy feel different now than in the 40s?”  
His hands stilled on her before he burst out laughing. “What?”  
She twisted his nipple. “Don’t laugh! I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”  
“Ow! Hey, go easy.” He cringed and pushed her hand away. “Elaborate on your question.”  
“Well, you told me you weren’t a virgin the first time we had sex. So I was wondering if my pussy feels different from whoever you had sex with in the 40s.”  
“Baby.” He sighed and pulled her forward so they were pressed together. “Your pussy feels different because I love you.” He smiled. “I didn’t get to make love to the woman I loved back then. Society frowned upon it.”  
“And how does my pussy feel?”  
Steve smirked at her. He held her close as his hand worked at his shorts then pushed her bikini bottoms to the side. He pushed her hips down and he lifted his, sliding into her. Her brow knitted together as her mouth fell open. He kissed her, a mess of tongues and moans. “Snug...” He grunted as he thrust into her. “Wet…” His breath hitched in his chest. “Hot…” He tugged her hair back to look into her eyes. “Like heaven.”


End file.
